In Dreaming
by lonely king
Summary: Himari's dreams always have the same people, people she feels like she's seen before, people who she thinks she should know. Post series, spoilers. himari/kanba ; himari/shouma ; himari/sanetoshi


Title: In Dreaming

Rating: K+

Pairing: himari/kanba ; himari/shouma ; himari/sanetoshi

Word Count: 2053

A/N : If possible, I would like a different ending. Preferably a happy one that has Himari, Kanba and Shouma together. ; _; But since that's impossible I'll just play to my fancy with fiction.

* * *

><p>Himari stretches out her limbs before she readies herself for bed. She goes through her series of preparations, mechanically and with a content smile on her peachy pink lips. But she ignores the two extra set of toothbrushes as she routinely brushes her teeth, passes by the two waiting school suits of the opposite gender without a second glance as she changes into her sleeping attire and finally slips into her lonely room with a pink pirate-esque bear already waiting on the simple duvets. She crawls onto her bed and lifts the bear up. Himari presses a gentle kiss against the bear's head and cuddles with it, falling into an easy sleep immediately after.<p>

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She is giddily racing in a field of verdant green with a bright blue sky as the backdrop. Slender bare feet slap against the soft grass and a laugh spills from her lips in utter joy. A pale yellow dress flows with her movements and breezes against her thighs and knees.

Someone is calling her name…

"HIMARI !"

She feels like she responds with a name as well, but a rush of air mutes anything else as strong sturdy arms clasp her bare arms and gather her into a tender hug. Her heart beats erratically and she is still smiling like an idiot. Happiness is bubbling up from every possible section of her heart. Himari presses her cheek against the warm chest that she is being clutched too. She breathes in, the strangely familiar mixture of spice and sunshine filling her senses. Her vision is bright, everything is colored so vividly. Even the crisp whiteness of his collared short sleeved shirt seems to glow with radiance. She looks up and her next breathe cuts short in her throat. A handsome face is staring back at her tenderly with the most loving green eyes she can ever recall. His sharp features are framed by red hair which oddly compliments his emerald irises perfectly.

"Himari." He says again fondly with a smile forming. That smile, Himari thinks, seems like it was meant only for her. Only her presence would be able to cause that purely contented visage of happiness. The bubbling feeling in the depths of heart begins to heat up deliciously as she leans upward, straining against her tippy toes. The man's eyes crinkle in response as he leans the rest of the way to slowly kiss the top of her forehead which then slowly turns to her closed eyelids, her soft cheeks and finally her lips.

"Kan –"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chirps and an alarm awaken her. The name that was at the edge of her lips has already faded from her memory. She stretches and yawns, the man from her dream fading to a distant thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Himari was excited; today she was having a picnic with Ringo-chan in the park where they had gone bird-watching the week before. It was such a lovely place and the lake was shinning so brightly that the two girls decided immediately that it would be a wonderful place to share a meal. The long haired brunette finished packing her half of the picnic and hefted the abnormally large package onto her shoulder. She stepped out of her small house and merrily made her way to the park, blue skirt swishing in the morning breeze.

The young girl arrived before her friend so she began to set up. She spread out the blue plaid blanket on the grass, arranging it neatly. She slipped off her boots and curled up by a corner dragging the basket closer to her. Purple gray eyes began to droop with a sudden boat of tiredness. The light reflected from the lake blinded her and she toppled backwards, falling falling falling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Like this?"

"Mm, exactly! You're getting better Himari-chan."

Himari giggled in glee at the praise. She stirred the simmering curry with a practiced flick of her wrist. The boy next to her was nodding in approval with a smile. From the corner of her vision she watched his evergreen eyes and the fringe of his dark almost royal blue hair sweep in front of his large eyes.

She felt so at peace with him nearby, so natural. His very presence set her at ease. He oozed a caring atmosphere that enveloped her in love and security. He seemed to be older than her yet he retained many of his boyish features. His eye lashes were long and round pinch-able cheeks were puffed out with pride. "Alright, it's ready. You can turn it off now." Himari switched the flame off and covered the pot with an accomplished grin.

Moments later the two were seated at their table with glistening plates waiting before them. The brown haired girl served her companion first and then herself. The two clapped their hands together and said their thanks before eagerly digging into the still steaming meal.

"Uwaaaaa~ Himari-chan this is delicious!" The boy exclaimed with cheeks rosy in pleasure. Himari only giggled demurely in response, her tiny hands tapping against her lips. "Only because you taught me, Sh—" Suddenly the boy grabbed Himari by her slim shoulders and hugged her fiercely. She gasped in surprise but gently wrapped her arms around his neck. His grip increased and she petted his head soothingly. His body frame was surprisingly thin and feminine for the amount of food he ate.

The boy leaned back and then kissed her, abruptly, and with a sort attempt at a serious face. Himari blinked in surprise before bursting into a short series of tinkling giggles. The boy flushed darkly as he opted instead to lightly nuzzle her cheeks.

"The food will get cold." She scolded motherly as he finally released her and wiped his runny eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "But-but it's so good Himari-chan. You've grown up to be such a wonderful girl, I'm so proud!" He sniffed again before smiling through his tears. Himari only tilted her head in confusion, had she known this boy before… ?

"Sho—"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Himari! Himari-chan are you ok?"

Slowly and through bleary eyes Himari was shaken back into consciousness. Ringo was almost in hysterics as she leaned over her friend, hazel eyes watering up as Himari slowly sat up. "Mm… Ringo…chan?" She drawled slowly while rubbing the blur away from her sight.

"Oh thank goodness Himari-chan. I thought you had some sort of attack or a pervert had gotten to you! What were you doing sleeping out here?" Ringo clasped Himari's hands within her own, face twisted in worry and relief.

"I was... dreaming… I think. Ah well, it doesn't matter. We should eat." Himari's face glowed with the same sweet-hearted tenderness it always did. Ringo shakily agreed and the two continued their picnic.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The young girl sighs, despondent despite a perfectly normal and worry-free day. She sits alone in her living room that feels too large eating a meal that she knows she accidently made two extra servings. She saves the rest, intending to eat half the next morning and give the rest to Ringo and tidies up. Double H's new song restarts its melancholy tune. She doesn't remember purchasing it at all, but its lines send familiar tingles down her spine. Somehow the song feels more recognizable than it should.

Himari passes by a golden framed mirror and pauses at the sight of a small scar atop her brow. Her face is impassive as her slightly chilly fingers brush against the injury, still pink from the newly formed scar tissue. She hums softly in quiet contemplation. That day on the train… what really happened?

There was an accident and a deep pang in her heart. A feeling of having given something away in return for something intangible. Words like future, fate, fruit and threads whirl around in her head.

'_It's electrifying isn't it?'_

Himari moans and clutches her hand against her forehead, brow scrunching up in a flash of pain and disorientation. She staggers and leans against the mirror in a feeble attempt of keeping herself stable. It feels… it feels… like she wants to remember something… but something else is preventing the recollection. Like a delicious red fruit just out of reach.

'_Your brothers love you!'_

She fell to her knees now clutching both trembling hands to her head. Why brothers? Was that important? She couldn't tell. A red syringe and cold lips. Eyes of deep deep pink… there was something she was… forgetting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Electrifying. Himari-chan, do you believe in fate?"

"I hate the word fate."

Himari was seated on a hospital bed, aimlessly picking at the nonexistent lint on her pale pink pajama wear. She looked up casually, her bright warm eyes dull with an incompassionate gaze. Her lips were drawn tightly in a guarded line. The man sitting comfortably in front of her, legs crossed and hands entwined atop of his knees, was smiling in an indecipherable way. If Himari didn't know any better she would have sworn to her innocent young heart that he was a genuine honest man. But she did know better, and she was never innocent.

"Himari-chan, I'll be frank. Why don't you just let your older brother continue doing everything he can to save you? You know that's what he wants. And he'll certainly do it. So why don't you? You know you just might—"

"Don't lie to me Doctor."

Himari grimaced lightly. In some selfish part of her heart she did want her brothers to continue fighting, to continue searching for a possible cure. But it was impossible, this was her fate. Even if she did live they would simply be continuing to live a lie, a crude patchwork family with no relations other than vows made up of pretty words. They loved her and they were her world. But enough… it was enough now.

"I know there's no cure for me, so please. Tell my brothers that the medicine is losing effect. I can already feel it. I don't have… long to live."

Sanetoshi's laughter caught her off guard. She narrowed her eyes in discontent at his amusement of her predicament. So she slipped off from the hospital bed, wincing as the cold floor sent tiny shocks throughout her bare feet. Steeling her determination she confidently stalked over to where the Doctor sat, eyes glimmering with a combination of tickled calculation. Himari dropped to her knees and pooled her head and arms at his knees, lips delicately fluttering above of his crossed hands.

"I beg you," she whispered pleadingly "end this fraud. I don't want to lie to them anymore. I'm okay with it… please." Several fat rebellious tears dropped onto the older man's hands which began to move from beneath her chin to cup her stained cheeks. He lifted her face up and was met with cold lips that pressed against her lips forcefully. She gasped in surprise giving the spirit a perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss with ease. He slowly coaxed the girl onto his lap and petted her fine cotton soft hair soothingly. He broke the kiss but remained close, watching her gray purple eyes swirl with uncertainty.

"But why would I do that little princess? You've yet to become my Bride of Destiny." Sanetoshi grinned maliciously before leaning in for another demanding kiss. He delighted in her quick submission. Himari trembled, she would just have to break out of this cycle of fate… on her own then… "Sane—"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Himari awoke with a gasp. It was deep into the night and the few lights still on cast shadows onto the walls. She brought her finger tips to her lips, wincing from the slightly raw sensation she felt at the light touch. She frantically tried to catch the threads of the memory already secluding back into the recesses of her mind. Flashes of white and pink and an eerily calm smile. The scent of antiseptics and then the aroma of curry. Tender warmth bleeding into a europium of happiness and green, endless depths of sparkling emerald framed by red.

Tears slipped from her tightly clenched eyes as she wrapped her arms around her shaking body. Himari had been having dreams as of late. Dreams that are always about the same people, people she thinks she should know…

* * *

><p>AN : Ending thoughts, I think I would have liked to go farther on Sanetoshi's section but I had to mind the rating I intended to begin with. Oh well.


End file.
